La Profecía
by Isabelle Black
Summary: James está en la mira de Voldemort y mandan a la auror más joven que tienen a protegerlo, aún cuando ella no quiere. AU!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: todo le pertenece a Rowling, excepto la trama.  
  
NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este fic es AU!!! Es un universo alterno, hay mucho OOC, así que por favor, si no les gusta no lo lean, porque les puede crear deseos de asesinato ^.^ Gracias.  
  
La Profecía.  
  
Prólogo  
  
El jefe del departamento de aurores revisaba cuidadosamente los archivos que tenía en su escritorio, en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación que en ese momento lo atormentaba.  
  
El ruido de la puerta de su oficina abriéndose lo distrajo unos segundos. Levantó el rostro y dirigió su mirada a quien había interrumpido en su oficina.  
  
-Me mando a llamar Señor McGuire - dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar.  
  
-Sí, Parker. Quería saber si ya tienes los archivos que solicité - dijo McGuire.  
  
-Sí, señor, aquí tengo los archivos de los Potter.  
  
-¿Que edad tiene el joven Potter?  
  
-Diecisiete Señor McGuire.  
  
-Parker, manda a llamar a Deveraux.  
  
El hombre miraba los expedientes que Parker le acababa de entregar. Se levantó y después de decirle unas palabras a Parker se retiró de la oficina. Unos minutos después se encontraba en la sala de reuniones de aurores, junto con varios miembros importantes del ministerio.  
  
-Señores - comenzó McGuire - El que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta atacando con más fuerza que antes, la guerra que tratábamos de evitar a dado inicio, estamos ya en estado de alerta. Nuestras fuentes nos informaron que se ha enterado, además, de la profecía que nos esmerábamos en mantener en secreto. Nos encontramos trabajando en encontrar alguna solución a este último problema.  
  
Y sin decir nada más salió de la sala.  
  
Se dirigió a su oficina, donde lo esperaba una joven pelirroja.  
  
Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió a su escritorio. Abrió uno de los expedientes que allí tenía.  
  
-Lilianne Deveraux Vanderbilt - dijo leyendo el expediente - ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, señor McGuire - dijo la joven con el semblante serio.  
  
-¿Que edad tienes? - le preguntó.  
  
-Voy a cumplir los diecisiete.  
  
-Señorita Deveraux, le tengo una misión.  
  
Lilianne Deveraux era la auror más joven que alguna vez había existido en el departamento, la razón era que contaba con una magia más fuerte que el resto de los magos y los tiempos no estaban como para regodearse y darse el lujo de perder un elemento tan fuerte en contra del Señor Oscuro. Lilianne era hija de grandes magos quienes habían sido asesinados por Voldemort, dejándole una gran fortuna. La chica había sido dejada a cargo de una tutora designada por su madre: una rica mujer muggle que se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo referente a educación en la sociedad.  
  
-Su misión consiste en ir a Hogwarts y proteger al joven Potter durante el año escolar.  
  
-¿Es una broma, Señor McGuire? - dijo la joven parpadeando.  
  
-¿Le parece que estoy bromeando?  
  
-Conozco la profecía sobre el joven Potter, y sé que tiene grandes poderes, no necesita protección.  
  
-Que todavía no ha desarrollado. Esperamos que este año se le desarrollen.  
  
-No soy ninguna niñera - dijo la joven manteniendo su tono de voz bajo - soy un auror.  
  
-Y esta es su misión Señorita Deveraux, y como su nombre es conocido en el mundo mágico como la soltera codiciada número 1 - dijo el jefe de aurores burlándose de la joven - ira a Hogwarts utilizando el apellido de su tutora.  
  
-¿Evans, Señor?  
  
-Exacto, puede retirarse.  
  
Lilianne no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada, ella era Lilianne Deveraux, una excelente auror, participe de muchas misiones... y la mandaban a ser la niñera de un niñito consentido.  
  
'Si no fuera por la importancia de Potter, renunciaría a la misión' - se dijo. Conocía la profecía. Todo auror la conocía. Todos sabían que el hijo y heredero de James Potter sería la muerte de Voldemort.  
  
Se dirigió a la casa de Lauren Evans, su tutora y se preparó para ir a Hogwarts.  
  
En el hogar de los Potter, Christian y Alison Potter hablaban en voz baja.  
  
-Dicen que van a mandar a un auror para su protección Alison  
  
-Deberíamos al menos decirle que van detrás de él.  
  
-No podemos. James es feliz, no quiero traerle preocupaciones...  
  
-Pero de esa manera no se expondrá al peligro.  
  
-Alison, va a haber alguien cuidándolo siempre, tu la conoces.  
  
-¿Quien?  
  
-Lilianne Deveraux. Hemos estado en misiones con ella.  
  
-Asiste a Beauxbatons, ¿no?  
  
-La transfirieron hace unas horas.  
  
-Pero las clases comenzaron ayer.  
  
-y ella comenzará mañana. No te preocupes, James estará bien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sé que es corto, es que quiero saber si es que a alguien le resultó interesante para seguir escribiéndolo... Así que por favor, dejen un review. 


	2. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: bla bla bla todo le pertenece a Rowling  
  
Hogwarts  
  
A la noche del día siguiente Lilianne ya se encontraba en el despacho del director de Hogwarts y se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
Con la vista trataba de captar todos los detalles de las paredes, pasillos y salas, era muy diferente a Beauxbatons, y aunque el calor del verano inundaba el lugar, se podía deducir que era también más frío.  
  
En las puertas al gran Comedor se encontraba una profesora.  
  
-Señorita Evans - dijo la profesora - en cuanto le avise, por favor sígame. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y soy la sub-directora de Hogwarts.  
  
Dentro del comedor los alumnos miraban extrañados sus platos: estaban vacíos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con la comida? - gritó un alumno de Gryffindor expresando el pensamiento de todos en el Gran Comedor.  
  
-Paciencia Señor Black, estará comiendo en unos minutos - dijo el director levantándose de su asiento - Queridos alumnos, hoy tenemos el honor de recibir a una estudiante nueva, que fue transferida desde Beauxbatons y que hoy será seleccionada - se escuchó un murmullo en la sala. Ahora todos notaban que el sombrero estaba en frente de la mesa de profesores. Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y dejaron pasar a la profesora McGonagall seguida de una hermosa pelirroja. Más murmullos inundaron el gran comedor.  
  
-Prongs, mira la chica nueva - dijo el mismo que había reclamado por la comida.  
  
-Eso hago Padfoot, no hay necesidad que me lo digas - contestó el chico sentado a la derecha.  
  
La profesora le dijo algo a la chica nueva y ella se dirigió hacia el sombrero, se sentó y lo colocó sobre su cabeza. Luego de unos segundos de silencio el sombrero gritó:  
  
-Gryffindor  
  
La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió a su nuevo integrante y ella se sentó. La comida apareció en los platos y todos comenzaron a comer.  
  
Lilianne miraba a todos en la mesa e identificó rápidamente a Potter y observó a los que estaban a su alrededor para saber con quienes se juntaba, parecía que hablaba con otros tres chicos, uno de pelo negro azulado, otro de pelo rubio oscuro y otro de pelo rubio claro. Vio como una chica se levantaba y se sentaba delante de ella.  
  
-Hola -dijo una chica sonriendo demasiado para su gusto - soy Sara Miller. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Lillian Evans - dijo con voz neutra.  
  
-Hola Lily - Lilianne alzó una ceja.  
  
-Lilianne.  
  
-Claro Lily - Lilianne suspiró y movió la cabeza - Bueno, debes saber sobre tu casa y tu año y yo te lo voy a enseñar - dijo riéndose - bueno, tienes en tu año a Vanesa, le dicen Nesa y se cree muy linda y popular, y se junta con las chicas iguales que ella, no importa de que casa. De su grupo hay 2 en Gryffindor, somos cinco mujeres en 4 mujeres en séptimo de Gryffindor, contigo cinco. Y los chicos, bueno, en Gryffindor están los chicos más guapos del colegio: Los merodeadores. Ellos son James Potter, el de pelo negro y lentes, Sirius Black, pelo negro y ojos azules y Remus Lupin, pelo rubio oscuro y ojos miel. También esta Peter Pettigrew pero no es tan guapo como sus amigos.  
  
Sara dijo todo esto muy rápido mientras Lilianne la miraba fijamente. Luego de comer un poco Lilianne se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.  
  
-Espera - dijo Sara corriendo detrás de Lilianne. Ésta solo levantó una ceja, su semblante permanecía serio - no te sabes la contraseña... ni siquiera sabes donde esta la sala común... ¡yo te la muestro!  
  
Durante el trayecto hasta la sala común Sara habló de algo sobre lo cual Lilianne no se enteró, ya que mientras ella seguía con el mismo semblante serio, pensaba en su nueva misión y en que pensaba matar a su jefe... ¿cómo la mandaba a ella, Lilianne Deveraux, a cuidar a un adolescente que se decía era el chico popular del colegio? Seguramente era un chico con las hormonas al cien por ciento y con un ego enorme. Lily perdió su concentración cuando notó que Sara se había detenido (de hablar y de caminar al mismo tiempo)  
  
-Lágrima de Fénix - le dijo a un cuadro que mostraba a una señora muy gorda con un vestido rosa. El retrato se abrió dando paso a una sala - bienvenida a la sala común de Gryffindor, esas escaleras van a las piezas de chicas y esas a las piezas de chicos. Tus cosas ya deben estar en la pieza de séptimo.  
  
Lilianne subió hasta llegar a la habitación de séptimo y efectivamente sus pertenencias ya estaban ahí. Escribió un rápido mensaje que decía que ya había identificado a James Potter y que había quedado en su misma casa. Cómo no sabía donde estaba su lechuza, decidió que enviaría la carta al día siguiente.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilianne se levantó antes que el resto de sus compañeras, y en media hora ya estaba buscando la lechucería, pero no tenía idea de donde podría estar, decidió preguntarle a un chico de pelo negro y (según Lilianne) algo falto de higiene capilar...  
  
-Disculpa, ¿dónde esta la lechucería?  
  
El chico la miró de arriba a abajo y viceversa, examinándola.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, la nueva sangre-sucia de Gryffindor no está tan mal - dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Lilianne sintió que la ira la estaba controlando, no soportaba tales discriminaciones, y en el momento en que su varita ya estaba firmemente sujeta en su mano, para mandar alguna maldición al Slytherin en frente de ella.  
  
-¿Que sucede aquí? - preguntó la Profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Nada profesora, solo le preguntaba dónde estaba la lechucería - dijo Lilianne.  
  
-Sí, solo me preguntaba eso - dijo el Slytherin.  
  
-Está bien... les creeré, hasta luego Señorita Evans, Señor Snape. - dijo McGonagall.  
  
Los dos chicos se miraron con odio y siguieron con su camino.  
  
-Profesora - dijo Lilianne.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Dónde queda la lechucería?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Entonces, cuando los Slytherin coman los pasteles, quedarán convertidos en simios...  
  
-Sirius... ¿cómo haremos que coman los pasteles?  
  
-Nos levantaremos temprano y dejaremos fuentes con pasteles en la mesa del Gran Comedor, James  
  
-Ok... vamos a decirle la idea a Remus y a Peter.  
  
Sirius Black y James Potter salieron de la sala común y caminaban por los pasillos buscando a sus amigos. La población femenina de Hogwarts simplemente los adoraba. Eran los chicos más populares y cualquiera de ellas pagaría una fortuna por que uno de ellos les dirigiera una palabra.  
  
-Remus - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Hola Sirius - dijo Remus.  
  
-Remus, tenemos un plan nuevo para burlarnos de nuestros mejores amigos Slytherin... ya hace un tiempo que no les hacemos nada...  
  
-Hace - Remus se concentró pensando y luego contó con los dedos - 29 horas - dijo para luego levantar una ceja.  
  
-¿Qué? Para mí es bastante - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Chicos, miren quien viene...  
  
Por el pasillo caminaba una pelirroja, la nueva de Gryffindor, era muy hermosa como muchos ya habían notado, y al parecer era 'algo' fría...  
  
Sirius la miró y sonrió, y comenzó a caminar galantemente hacia ella.  
  
Lilianne iba pensando en que sabía que ese día en la noche habría una misión: algunos aurores irían a detener unos mortífagos que según una fuente confiable se reunirían en un parque muggle cerca del caldero chorreante, de pronto levantó a vista y se detuvo justo antes de chocar con uno de los amigos de su 'protegido' 'Creo que se llamaba Black...'  
  
-Lily Evans ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente y poniendo su sonrisa de conquistador número 2.  
  
-Lilianne - corrigió.  
  
-Está bien, Lily - Lilianne supiró... - soy Black, Sirius Black - dijo para luego tomarle una mano y llevarla a sus labios, dándole un beso en ella.  
  
Sirius la quedó mirando, esperando alguna reacción como un salto, un gritito de emoción, un desmayo... o al menos una gran sonrisa y extremo nerviosismo, al contrario, Lily alzó las cejas y lo miró tratando de decirle: '¿Y?'  
  
-Encantada de conocerte Black - dijo Lily indiferente, antes de continuar su camino, Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan metida en sus pensamientos sobre como asistir a la misión, habría escuchado las fuertes risas de los otros dos chicos que acompañaban a Black.  
  
-Vaya Black, acabas de conocer a la Reina de Hielo - dijo un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw.  
  
Sirius lo miró interrogante.  
  
-Contigo ya van 10 demostraciones de porqué debemos llamarla la Reina de Hielo... en lo que llevamos de mañana 9 antes que tú intentaron acercársele - dijo el chico sonriendo.  
  
-¿Tú eres no de ellos? - preguntó Sirius.  
  
El chico puso una cara de dolor y colocó su mano derecha sobre su corazón, y con fingido tono de dolor contesto: oh sí... me rompió el corazón...  
  
-Así que es la Reina de Hielo... - dijo James pensativo, mientras observaba a la chica a lo largo del pasillo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hola! ^^ cualquier sugerencia, sobre ya sea el rumbo de la historia o cualquier cosa la pueden dejar escrita en un review.. ^.^  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
Sara Fénix Black  
  
Hola!!! ¿como estas? ^^ actualicé la otra historia primero (como te habrás dado cuenta, jeje) AU es universo alterno: o sea que las cosas no suceden en el mismo universo que conocemos (están en Hogwarts, pero la guerra esta más latente y los va a involucrar más, además está la profesía inventada por mí y esos detallitos, jeje) me despido con mucho cariño...  
  
Annita69 Lupin-Black  
  
Hola! Sí, jeje me encantan los merodeadores (Marauders rules) no creo que se pueda ser auror siendo menor de edad, pero es mi fic, jeje (x eso puse AU) ah! Y aprovechando el tema de AU... AU singnifica universo alterno y OOC es out of character, o sea que hagan cosas impropias del personaje: ej. Lily tiene grandes poderes, es sangre pura, mucho dinero... etc (lo que también esta relacionado que es un universo alterno, porque la historia sucede de otra manera, en un universo en donde Lily es auror, James va a desarrollar grandes poderes, etc...) y.. eso! besos!!! Con mucho cariño...  
  
Tizia-san  
  
Hola! No, no pienso dejar Una Nueva Oportunidad, jeje y OOC quiere decir out of character, o sea que los personajes no tendrán las mismas cualidades o se comportarán de forma distinta a la "real" un ejemplo de OOC sería que Hermione dijera que no le importan los exámenes y que no le gusta estudiar, jeje bueno, me despido con cariño, ^^  
  
Lily4ever  
  
Hola! ¿te puedo agregar a mi msn? En fin, claro! Pronto te va a llegar un email con la descripción de los personajes ^^ (al menos de los principales) besos!  
  
Emily Evans  
  
Hola! M.O.S es Miembro de la orden Siriusana ¿verdad? Si es eso, voy a hacer lo mismo, por que ya me esta cansando cuando estoy apurada tener que escribir todo, jeje gracias!!! Besos!  
  
Clau  
  
Hola! ¡Gracias! , jeje, lo de la originalidad esta costándome bastante debido a que estoy con falta de imaginación, jajajaja ^o^ pero hago lo que puedo jiji , me despido con cariño...  
  
Elizabeth Potter  
  
Hola! Gracias!! Jajajajaja sí, voy a hacerlos más largos, jeje, este esta corto, lo sé, pero en estos días mi imaginación no ha estado en su mejor momento y me ha costado algo que se me ocurran ideas, pero pronto escribiré otro capítulo y más largo, jeje con cariño,  
  
Blair84  
  
Hola! Gracias, espero que lo sigas encontrando entretenido (aunque aún no suceda mucho u.u) besos!  
  
Maxie2  
  
Hola! Gracias, trataré de actualizar pronto, jeje (si es que mi imaginación se digna a volver a mi cabecita ¬¬ mi musa se fue de vacaciones...) con cariño...  
  
Su_Mundusita  
  
Hola! Jajajaja sipes! Se queja por nada... jeje pobrecita ella que debe proteger a uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, jajajaja gracias! Y sí ¬¬ voy a seguir escribiendo no me presionen, jiji ^^ con mucho cariño...  
  
Dark Angel  
  
Hola! Gracias! ^o^ bueno, este capítulo también esta algo corto, pero confío en que te siga gustando!!! ^^ trataré de actualizar pronto, besos  
  
Isa:yo  
  
Hola!!! Jajajajaja directo al grano ¿no? ^.^ me alegro de que la hayas encontrado interesante, jeje besos!!!  
  
Janadetroya  
  
Hola!!!! Voy a seguir tus consejos, jiji... y no te preocupes, van a aparecer más los merodeadores (es que sencillamente los amo, jeje) y a intentar que salga un poco de humor, jeje ¿te puedo agregar a mi msn? Con cariño,  
  
Isabelle Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Clan Marauder (Marauders rules!!!)  
  
| 


End file.
